The Administrative Core is charged with leadership, oversight, fiscal, and general administrative responsibility for the Oregon Alzheimer Disease Center (OADC). The OADC Director works closely with the Executive Committee of the Center, which is composed of all the Core Leaders and other key OADC personnel. The Administrative Core coordinates the six cores of the Center through structured, regular meetings and interim reports. Members of individual Cores, having duties and necessary interactions within other related units of the Center, facilitate the integration of the OADC on a daily basis. In addition to managerial and supervisory duties, the Administrative Core also seeks to ensure that the OADC is positioned to respond to the needs of the greater community of scientists and other interested individuals engaged in activities relevant to research on Alzheimer disease and related disorders, especially as they relate to uncompromised brain aging and incipient or early dementia. This includes advising and encouraging young investigators, as well as relating to the concerns and requirements of established scientists with regard to their research. The Core also seeks to foster the movement of talented investigators from other fields into the brain aging and dementia arena. This process is facilitated by the OADC Pilot Project Grant mechanism organized annually by the Administrative Core. Overview of the general direction and quality of the Center is achieved through oversight and advice of the National Institute on Aging and two committees: the External and Internal Advisory Committees. The External Review process brings in an outside External Review Committee of experts to critically review the progress of the Center and issue a formal report. Similarly, but with a different, yet complementary perspective, the Internal Advisory Committee (composed of prominent local scientists and community leaders) also provides review and oversight to the OADC. Members of both review committees are also used to advise the OADC Director and Core Leaders on an as needed basis as well.